uncharted_shoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Consanguinity of Narthriin
Origins In the hearts of their planet-bound hives, the venerable Narthriin Primogenitors - house-sized creatures whose features have more in common with the colossal invertebrates of pre-human history - use great machines that spin their own thoughts into continent-washing waves of information with which they keep their many descendants constantly aware and updated of their achievements. These Primogenitors claim to be the last vestiges of Narthriin itself; the original hivemind which spawned them back in the age of creation. They seem largely benevolent, and rarely become embroiled in the affairs of the larger galaxy, but always advocate understanding and peace over what they perceive as pointless destruction. Thanks to their unique reproduction process, the Narthriin have habitually claimed the genetic advantages of a thousand different species, while carefully co-existing and working toward the relatively benign goal of extending their species throughout the galaxy. Culture The Consanguinity of Narthriin is a conundrum for other starbound races; their technological advances and chemical laboratories are a cornucopia of wonders, yet they will not tolerate the concept of material trade. These unnervingly insect-like people, with their mandibles and gently curving antennae, place far greater value on time, effort, knowledge, learning and the exchange of ideas and ideals than the laughably childish concept of currency. What is clear when dealing with the Consanguinity is that they possess great capabilities for war and destruction, but instead they largely embrace an almost ascetic lifestyle. What the Consanguinity truly appreciate is the opportunity to expand their philosophical understanding of the universe and, more importantly, the genetic diversity of their species. One of the few bargains a Narthriin can be expected to seriously consider should involve both of these, preferably in the form of at least five extremely ''open-minded individuals to sojourn with the Narthriin for anywhere between a day to a lifetime. They are not aggressive or domineering by nature - though as with any society their individual temperaments and motivations will vary - but show great remorse for those who betray or cheat them, and often close their boundaries to such individuals forever more. '''Appearance' Also referred to as "the Children", the people who make up the Consanguinity are varied indeed. While their insectile origins are nearly always prominent, usually in the form of antennae, vestigial mandibles or, in the more undiluted branches, additions as striking as large, multi-faceted eyes or even a secondary set of pincer-bearing arms lower on the torso, they mostly appear representative of the non-Narthriin parent - varied pigmentation epidermis is a common statistic of Narthriin anatomy, as is the arrangement of body and head or facial hair. Rarely, a Narthriin will be born with "throwback statistics" reminiscent of their insectile origins; strong but thin carapace in oily colours and long, alien limbs more appropriate to a wasp, a bee or a mantis. All four of their catalogued genders (binar-male, binar-female, the under-appreciated oviexcisor and the increasingly rare morphic host) show great calm and understanding in their daily lives, and delight in the arrival of new travellers with which to spend their time conversing or otherwise interacting. Many new travellers, especially those of unusual or rare heritage, may find themselves suddenly the centre of attention when entering the domain of the Consanguinity, for one reason or another.